


Cat and Mouse

by emeralddarkness



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Short, unusual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddarkness/pseuds/emeralddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina likes to play with Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

He picked up the phone on the second ring, though he could have reached it before it was a quarter of the way through the first. He'd been typing, and wanted to finish his sentence first -- and besides, normal humans just didn't have reflexes quite that fast. His disguise was nothing but posture, attitude, and a pair of glasses, so he tried not to give people more reason to suspect than he had to. "Clark Kent, Daily Planet."

"Hey, handsome," a sultry, feminine voice had purred on the other end. "You know what I'm in the mood for?"

" _Selina,_ " he'd hissed. "This is my work line."

"I'll take that as a no." Her voice was amused. "Well, let me give you a hint. I'm wearing that black lacy number -- you know what I'm talking about. The silk, with the spaghetti straps, and all those _interestingly_ transparent sections. Now, I'm guessing that you're in another of those boring suits of yours. Want to tell me what's underneath?"

" _Selina!_ "

There wasn't a lot of room to hide, but that didn't stop him trying; he hunched as close and low as he could to his computer while he tried to hide his blush, gripping the headset with both hands. He wasn't sure what else he _could_ do; crawling under his desk wouldn't exactly be inconspicuous, and he could swear everyone in the office was staring at him already.

"Selina, I really don't think that this-"

"Hey, Smallville," someone had asked from behind him, as the someone's hand came to rest casually on his shoulder as was her habit. Clark's grip jerked as he nearly levitated out of his seat, and _crunch_ went the phone. "Do you have that article fini..."

It was a testament of how distracted he was that Lois had managed to come up behind him without him noticing, carpet or not. Her voice had been friendly. It was always friendly, for all that she was staring at him now as though he'd just grown an extra head.

He tried a smile, and didn't let go of the phone, but it was useless to hope she hadn't noticed. He couldn't do much but watch as she'd reached over to tug the top half out of his hand, or as she'd watched shattered bits of plastic slowly fall from the bottom one by one. He swore each piece was loud as gunfire as it hit the carpeted floor.

There was a long, long pause.

"That's one hell of a grip you've got there," she finally said.

He'd smiled weakly in return. "Don't know my own strength, I guess. Must be all those vegetables I've been eating. Ha ha."

"Right."

In his pocket, his cell phone buzzed.

"Would you excuse me, Lois?" he'd gasped, before she'd had time to ask whatever it was that she was going to ask next, and fled. And if he'd gone just a little too fast- he'd deal with that later. He'd answered the phone with one word. " _No._ "


End file.
